Disney (TV series)
' Disney '''is a upcoming tv show based off of disney movies. Episodes Cast '''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' Lucy Hale - Snow White Dylan O'Brian - The Prince Eva Green - The Evil Queen Ian Somerhalder - The Hutsman Pinocchio Chris Colfer or Eli Baker - Pinocchio Amadna Seyfried- Blue Fairy Bruno Mars - Jimmeny Crickett Patrick Stewart - Geppetto Fantasia/Mickey Mouse Daniel Radcliffe - Mickey Mouse Zooey Deschanel - Minnie Mouse Arthur Darvil - Donald Duck Britt Robertson - Daisy Duck Misha Collins - Goofy Matthew Gray Gubler - Pluto Jennifer Lawrence - Donna Duck TBA - Huey, Dewey and Louie Jesse Einsberg - Pete TBA - April, May and June TBA - Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse Kaya Scodelario - Amelia Fieldmouse Elijah Wood - Oswald TBA - Bunny Children Adelaide Kane - Ortensia Ian McKellen - Merlin Hugh Laurie - Scrooge McDuck TBA - Della Duck TBA - Huey, Dewey and Louie's Father Drake Bell - Max Goof TBA - Mrs. Geef TBA - Clarabelle Cow TBA - Horace Horsecollar Josh Peck - P.J. TBA - Chip and Dale TBA - Gus Goose TBA - Millie and Melody TBA - Robert Zimmeruski TBA - Roxanne TBA - Mona TBA - Stacey TBA - Sylvia TBA - Mortimer Mouse TBA - Phantom Blot TBA - Fifi TBA - Glory-Bee TBA - Ludwig von Drake TBA - Clara Cluck TBA - Launchpad McQuack TBA - Gyro Gearloose TBA - Webby TBA - Darkwing Duck More to come..... Dumbo TBA Bambi Blake Jenner or Cameron Boyce - Bambi Emma Dumont or Amalda Steinberg - Faline Joel Courtney or Curtis Harris - Flower Asa Butterfield or Spencer List - Thumper Sabrina Carpender - Miss Bunny Odeya Rush - Bluebell Saludos Amigos TBA The Three Caballeros Gael Garcia Bernal - Panchito Pistoles Freddy Rodriguezi - Jose Carioca Arthur Darvil - Donald Duck Make Music Mine TBA Fun and Fancy Free TBA Melody Time TBA The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad TBA Cinderella Taylor Swift - Cinderella Liam Hemsworth - Prince Charming Julie Andrews - Fairy Godmother Kat Dennings - Drizella Felica Day - Anastia Helen Mirren - Lady Treminane Jay Baruchel - Jaq John Bradley - Gus Gus Alice in Wonderland Chloe Grace Mortez - Alice David Tennant or Jackson Rathborne - The Mad Hatter Lucy Lawless or Denise Bidot - The Queen of Hearts Ricky Gervais - The White Rabbit Jack Davenport - The Caterpillar Imelda Staunton - The Duchess Martin Short - Cheshire Cat Alan Cumming or William Moseley - March Hare Oscar Nunez - King of Hearts Jack and Finn Harries - Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Lily Collins - Dinah Greyson Chance - Dormouse Peter Pan Emma Watson - Wendy Eddie Redmayn - Peter Pan Anna Sophia Robb - Tinker Bell Julia Jones, Kawennahere Devery Jacobs, or Vanessa Hudgens - Tiger Lily Sacha Baron Cohen- Captain Hook Gemma Chan - Silvermist Holland Roden - Rosetta Keke Palmer - Iridessa Sarah Hyland - Fawn Elizabeth Gillies - Vidia Krysta Rodriguez - Spike Liam Hemsworth - Sled TBA - Terrance Kristen Dunst - Periwinkle Francessa Capaldi - Prilla Meliane Laurent - Rani Jane Levy - Zarina Daniel Radcliffe - John Darling Lady and the Tramp Isla Fisher - Lady Paul Wesley - Tramp Jennifer Lawrence - Peg Jay Ryan - Jock Johnny Simmons - Trusty Michelle Ang and Jamie Chung - Si and Am Sleeping Beauty Diana Argon, Emilie de Ravin, Emily Vancamp, or Rachel McAdams - Aurora Ryan Reynolds, Chad Michael Murray, Sam Clafin or Chace Crawford- Prince Phillip Lena Headey or Tilda Swinton - Maleficent Emma Thompson or Barabra Flynn,- Flora Emma Thompson or Celia Imrie - Fauna Julie Walters - Merryweather 101 Dalmatians Helena Bonham Carter or Meryl Streep - Cruella de Vil Nico Tortorella - Pongo Benedict Cumberbatch, Michael Fassbender or John Krasinski - Roger Radcliffe Samantha Barks - Perdita Rose Bryne, Amy Adams, Emily Blunt, or Jenna Fischer - Anta Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook - Jasper and Horace The Sword in the Stone Thomas Sangster - Arthur Micheal Cera - Merlin Kelly Osborn - Madame Mim The Jungle Book Tom Hiddleston - Kaa Alan Tudyk - Tabaqui Keith David - Shere Khan Steven Tyler - King Louie Gary Oldman - Bagherra Aziz Ansari - Baloo Roshon Fegan - Mowgli Naya Rivera - Shanti The Aristocats Cate Blanchett - Duchess Hank Azaria - Edgar Balthazar Elle Fanning - Marie Atticus Mitchell - Berloiz Colin Ford - Toulouse Johnny Depp - Thomas O'Malley Robin Hood Stefano Masciolin - Robin Hood Karen Gillan - Maid Marian The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''' TBA '''The Rescuers P!nk - Madame Medusa Mark Wahlberg - Percival C. McLeach Martin Freeman - Bernard Amanda Abbington - Bianca The Fox and the Hound Colton Haynes - Tod Raviv Ullman - Cooper Slade Bella Thorne - Vixey Colin Farrel - Slade The Black Cauldron Hugo Weaving - The Horned King Jeremy Shada - Taran Katherine McNamara - Elilony TBA - Dallben TBA - Fflewddur Fflam The Great Mouse Detective Russell Crowe - Ratigan Oliver & Company Emjay Anthony - Oliver Dave Franco - Rodger Joan Smalls - Rita Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Georgette Madison Davenport - Jenny Vin Diesel - Sykes The Little Mermaid Sophie Turner or Holland Roden - Young Ariel Deobrah Ann Woll - Older Ariel Logan Lerman - Young Eric Henry Cavill- Older Eric Kathy Bates, Queen Latifah, or Latrice Royal - Ursula Megan Fox - Vanessa Andy Serkis - Floatsam and Jetsam Johnatan Pryce or Jeff Bridges - Triton Noah Ringer or Jonah Hill - Flounder Zach Galifianakis, Will Smith, or Wayne Bradley - Sebastian Astrid Berges-Frisbey - Melody Ricky Gervais - Scuttle Kate Mara - Attina Adelaide Kane - Aquata Emily Bett Rickards - Andrina Samantha Barks - Adella Leven Rambin - Arista Vanessa Marano - Alana The Rescures Down Under TBA Beauty and the Beast Elizabeth Olsen, Keira Knightly, or Anna Kendrick- Belle Michael Fassbender - Beast David Tennant or Jean Dujardin - Lumiere David Hyde Pierce or Nathan Lane - Cogsworth Richard Artimage, Joe Mangiello, or Hugh Jackman - Gaston Meryl Streep - Mrs. Potts Ty Simpkins - Chip Ian McKellan or Danny DeVito - Maurice Charlie Day - Lefou Aladdin Avan Jogia or Tyler Posey - Aladdin Freida Pinto- Jasmine Ben Kingsly - Sultan Jesse Williams - Genie Danny Pudi - Iago Irrfan Khan or Sacha Baron Cohen- Jafar The Lion King Jason Momoa - Scar Ashley Benson - Nala Amandla Stenberg - Kiara Titus Makin Jr. - Simba Jaden Smith - Kovu Idris Elba - Mufasa Jada Pinkett Smith - Sarabi Chris Rock - Rafiki Dayo Okeniyi - Pumba Bruno Mars - Timon Sinqua Walls - Banzai Antonia Thomas - Shenzi Jason Issacs - Zazu Tyra Banks - Zira Zoe Kravitz - Vitani Michael B. Jordan - Nuka Pocahontas Shay Mitchell, Kelly Gale, or Nina Rivera - Pocahontas Chris Hemsworth, Roger Frampton, or Alex Pettyfer - John Smith Bronson Pelletier or Micheal Hudson - Kocoum Booboo Stewart - Meeko Leslie O'Kelley - Nakoma Oliver Platt - Govener Ratcliffe Betty White - Grandmother Willow Rupert Grint or Marc Goldfinger - Thomas The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jessica Szohr, Oona Chaplin, Kerry Washington, Mila Kunis, Roselyn Sachez or Shanina Shaik - Esmerelda Nikolaj Coster- Waldau , Alexander Skarsgard, Chris Hemsworth or Josh Halloway - Phoebus Seth Green, Eddie Redmayne, or Iwan Rheon - Quasimodo Alan Rickman or Jeremy Irons - Judge Frollo Ben Barnes - Clopin Hercules Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Hercules Cara Delevinge - Megara Jeff Bridges - Zues Cate Blanchett - Hera Steve Buscemi or Jim Carrey - Hades Danny DeVito - Phil Amber Riley - Thailia, Muse of Comedy Jennifer Hudson - Melpomene, Muse of Tragedy Beyonce - Calliope, Muse of Epics Alicia Keys - Clio, Muse of History Macy Gray - Terpsichore, Muse of Dance Stanley Tucci - Hermes Richard Jenkins - Hercules' Adoptive Father Lindsay Lohan - Skeleton Boat Rower of the River Styx Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie - Pain and Panic Mulan Ellen Wong, Ziyi Zhang, Isabella Leong, or Fan Bingbing - Fa Mulan Godfrey Gao, Daniel Dae Kim, or Harry Shum Jr - Li Shang Danny Trejo - Shan-Yu Eddie Murphy - Mushu Hsu Hsi Yuan - Cri-Kee Gao Yi Xiang - Khan Patrick Chan - Ling Zhang Lanix- Ting-Ting Osric Chau - Yao Liu Shishi - Mei Lam Chi-Chung - Chien-Po Zheng Shuang - Su Tarzan Jason Momoa, Eion Macken, Jared Padlecki, Taylor Kitsh,Willy Cartier or Richard Madden - Tarzan Keira Knightly or Natalie Dormer - Jane Hugh Jackman - Jason Issacs - Clayton Tobin Bell - Professor Portor Julianna Moore or Angela Bassett - Kala Wesley Snipes or Lawrence Fishburne - Kerchack Chris Rock or Neslan Ellis - Terk Kevin James or Tyler Labine - Tantor Aaron Paul - Sabor Amy Adams and Lee Pace - Tarzan's Parents Fantasia 2000 Brandon Routh- The Steadfast Tin Soldier The Emperor's New Groove Charlize Theron - Yzma Patrick Warburton - Kronk Justin Timberlake - Kuzco Atlantis: The Lost Empire Kat Graham, Q'orianka Kilcher or Rosario Daawson - Kida Joe Mazzello, Matthew Gray Gubler, Matt Smith, or Aaron Tveit - Milo Stephan Lang - Lyle Tiberius Rourke Terry Crews or Jesse Williams - Joshua Sweets Holliday Grainger -Helga Sinclair Dascha Polanco , Michelle Rodriguez, or Jackie Cruz - Audrey Ramirez Sidney Poitier or Floyd Westerman - King Kashekim Lilo & Stitch Ashley Argota or Sarah Geronimo - Nani Pelekai Doug Jones or Jason Momoa - Captain Gantu Xyriel Manabat or Tiffany Espinsen - Lilo Coco Martin or Micheal Copon- David Terry Crews - Cobra Bubbles Zaijian Jaranilla, Dev Patel,or Ryan Potter - Stitch Jorge Garcia - Dr. Jumba Jookiba Danny Pudi - Pleakley Michelle Yeoh - Grand Councilwoman Treasure Planet Benedict Cumberbatch - Scroop Theo James - Jim Hawkins Samuel L. Jackson - John Silver David Tennant - Dr. Belbert Doppler Brenda Song - Captain Amelia Takeshi Kaneshiro - Mr. Arrow Patricia Velasquez - Sarah Hawkins Brother Bear Adam Beach - Kenai Q'orianka Kilcher - Nita Taylor Lautner - Koda Home on the Range Danny de Vito - Alameda Slim Chicken Little Carlos Knight - Ace "chicken little" Cluck Hailee Steinfeld - Abby Mallard Booboo Stewart - Fish out of Water Raini Rodriguez - Runt out of the Water Bae Suzy - Foxy Loxy Bella Thorne - Goosey Loosey Denzel Washington - Buck Cluck Aziz Ansari - Mayor Turkey Lurkey Cody Christian - Kirby Meet the Robinsons Bradley Cooper - Bowler Hat Guy Bolt Bella Thorne - Penny The Princess and the Frog Zoe Saldana, Nicole Beharie or Lupita N'Nyongo - Tiana Adam Rodriguez, Sheemar Moore, Adrian Greiner or Anthony Mackie - Prince Naveen Emma Ridby or Jennifer Lawrence - Charlotte La Bouff Eddie Murphy or Prince- Dr. Facilier Timothy Spall - Lawrence Tangled Shailene Woodley - Rapunzel Colin O'Donoghue, Matt Bomer, Ben Barnes, Daren Kagasoff or Andrew Garfield - Flynn Ryder Eva Green - Mother Gothel Winnie The Pooh TBA Wreck-It Ralph Seth Rogen - Ralph Haliee Steinberg - Vanellope von Schweetz Elijah Woods - Fix it Felix Michelle Williams - Sergeant Calhoun Owen Wilson - King Candy Frozen Scarlett Johansson - Elsa Emma Stone - Anna Sam Claf - Hans Josh Hutcherson - Kristoff Matt Smith or Ben Whishaw - Olaf Patrick Stewart - Pabbie Big Hero 6 Asa Butterfield - Hiro Hamada Vin Diesel - Baymax Emily Bett Richards - Honey Lemon Arden Cho - Gogo/Ethel Corbin Bleu - Wasabi Ezra Miller - Fred Liam Neeson - Yokai/Robert Callaghan Victoria Justice - Abagail Dwayne Johnson - Yama George Young - Tadashi Zootopia TBA Moana TBA Giants TBA King of the Elves TBA The Name Game TBA Galactic TBA Toy Story/Toy Story 2/Toy Story 3/Toy Story 4 Vin Diesel - Buzz Lightyear Katherine Heigl - Bo Peep Matthew McConaughey - Woody Blake Lively - Barbie Colton Haynes - Ken Jonah Hill - Mr. Potato Head Debby Ryan - Jesse Nicki Minaj - Mrs. Potato Head Sam Clafin - Rex Richard Madden - Slinky Dog Eric Stonestreet - Hamm Kit Harrington - Bullseye Mahthew Lewis - Lotso Gerard Butler as Sarge Skylar Samuels, Tristan Wilds, Klariza Clayton, and Ash Stymest - Aliens Charlie Rowe - Andy Robert De Niro - Stinky Pete A Bug's Life TBA Monsters, Inc./Monsters University TBA Finding Nemo/Finding Dory Max Charles - Nemo The Incredibles/The Incredibles 2 Jon Favreau or Eric Allen Kramer - Mr. Incredible Linda Hunt - Edna Chandler Riggs - Dash Sandra Bullock - Elastigirl Jamie Foxx - Frozone John C. Reily, Neil Patrick Harris, or Jonah Hill - Syndrome Chloe Grace Mortez, Michelle Tratchenberg, or Aubrey Plaza - Violet Catherine Zeta Jones - Mirage Wallace Shawn - Gilbert Huph Vincent Casell - Bomb Voyage Joe Pantoliano - Bernie Kropp Aaron Johnson - Tony Ridinger Betty White - Mrs. Hogenson Stephen Rea - Rick Dicker Danny DeVito - The Underminer Mel Brooks and Carl Reiner - Frank & Ollie Kevin Durand - Guard Molly Quinn - Kari McKeen Cars/Cars 2/Cars 3 Ramin Karimloo - Chick Hicks Emily Blunt - Holley Shiftwell Daniel Craig - Finn McMissile Ratatoullie TBA WALL-E TBA Up Rico Rodriguez -Russel Martin Scorsese - Carl Ian McKellan - Charles F. Muntz Brave Lily Cole or Molly Quinn - Merida Kristofer Hivju - King Fergus Julianna Margulies,Carice van Houten or Michelle Fairley - Queen Elinor Inside Out Will Ferrell - Anger Andrew Garfield - Fear Rebel Wilson - Sadness The Good Dinosaur TBA Strange Magic TBA The Nightmare Before Christmas Karen Gillan or Jennifer Lawrence - Sally Bradley Cooper - Jack Skellington Ceelo Green - Oogie Boogie Jon Voight - Dr. Finkelstein Ed Asner - Santa Claus Paperman Hayley Atwell or Jenna-Louise Coleman - Meg Josh Radnor or John Krasinik - George The Adventures of the Gummi Bears DuckTales Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers TaleSpin Darkwing Duck Marvel Superheroes Sam Worthington - Captain America Keira Knightly - Peggy Carter Tom Cruise - Iron Man Rachel McAdams - Rescue Brad Pitt - Thor Tim Carrey - Loki Diora Barid - Sif Brian Blessed - Odin Joaquin Phoenix - Hulk Emily Blunt - Black Widow Jensen Ackles - Hawkeye Morena Baccarin, Jessica Lucas, or Mary Elizabeth Lucas - Maria Hill Saorise Ronan or Lindsay Lohan - Scarlet Witch TBA - Quicksilver Allison Williams - Invisible Woman Kit Harrington - Mr. Fantastic Eddie Redmayn - Dr. Doom Christian Cooke - Thing TBA - Human Torch Edward Norton- Wolverine Terence Stamp- Magneto Jada Pickett Smith- Storm Natalie Portman - Rouge Edward Burns, D.B. Sweeney, Thomas Jane, or Jim Caviezel - Cylcops Lucy Lawless - Jean Grey Jamie Chung - Jubilee Summer Glau - Shadowcat Mike Vougel, Jed Bernard, Nick Stahl - Angel Beverly Mahood - Dazzler Amber Heard - Mystique Bryan Cranston - Sebestian Shaw Alice Eve - Emma Frost Ethan Embry or Niel Patrick Harris - Nightcrawler Dylan O'Brien - Spider-Man Douglas Booth - Green Goblin/Harry Osborne Jane Levy - Mary Jane Watson Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Ant-Man Jessica Chastain or Rashida Jones - Wasp Ethan Hawke - Dr. Strange Anthony Mackie - Black Panther Katee Sackoff - Captain Marvel Michael C. Hall - Daredevil Lance Gross - Luke Cage Charlie Hunnam - Iron Fist Alexandra Daddario- Jessica Jones Garett Hedlund - Star-Lord Gina Carano - Gamora Adam Sandler- Rocket Raccoon Jason Momoa - Drax TBA - Groot Johnny Depp - Ghost Rider Mads Mikkelsen - Malekith Andy Lau - Radioactive Man Nikolaj Coster-Waldau or Josh Holloway - Crossbones Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones,Imogen Poots, Teresa Palmer, Alison Brie, Emilia Clarke, Mary Elizabeth Winstead,or Jessica Brown Findlay - Agent 13 Katrina Law - Elektra Scott Poter - Gambit Danny Hutson - Mr. Sinister Jessica Henwick or Kate Leung - Yukio Psylocke - Priyanka Chopra Karl Urban or Gerald Butler - Sabretooth Michelle Monaghan - Silverfox Trivia *Characters in the Fantasia episodes some characters are based off of Mickey Mouse characters in The Goofy Movie, Mickey Mouse Club House, and Epic Mickey Category:Disney Category:TV Shows